Morning After
by Burnt Out Souls
Summary: It’s been a year since Beast Boy committed suicide and a year of pain for all of the Titans, especially one in particular. But what happens if the Titans are sent back in time to a day before his death happened? Can the past truly be changed? BBxRae


I do not claim Teen Titans, or the plot to this story.

* * *

**Summary: **It's been a year since Beast Boy committed suicide and a year of pain for all of the Titans, especially one in particular. But what happens if the Titans are sent back in time to a day before his death happened? Can the past truly be changed? BBxRae [Oneshot

* * *

A/N: I claim no plot whatsoever about this story. This is all bbissocute's plot, since she won the challenge to _Bite To Break Skin. _And so here is her story…

* * *

_**Morning After**_

In the darkness and sanctuary of her room, a mysterious enchantress sat on her bed in lotus position. Her fragile, pale hands clutched a book that she was rapidly scanning through, flipping from page to page in a mere futile attempt. Her amethyst eyes never left the text, not even when there was a gentle, timid knock at her door. At first she thought it was Beast Boy, the green changeling whom consistently annoyed her until she looked at the book more closely and remembered everything.

She closed her eyes, lowering the book to her bed. It had been a year since the green boy had committed suicide; what's worse was that it was all her fault.

It had all started out so good: Beast Boy and she had been having a comfortable conversation until he asked her out on a date. It had all gone downhill from there: she had refused, denying her true feelings for him for fear of hurting him, and it all led down to her basically telling him to commit suicide.

And so, with a heavy, lonely and broken heart, he obliged willingly. No one except she knew why he had committed suicide and she couldn't help but feel immense guilt. She had condemned her first and only true love to death, the last thing she ever wanted to do. He had always been there for her and the one time she had the chance to repay him, she murdered him.

"Friend Raven, have you seen Silkie?"

The alien princess' voice snapped the dark enchantress back to reality. Slowly she dropped off her bed, shuffling towards the door, her magic lifting her hood over her head.

The door slid open with a soft 'swoosh,' revealing Starfire. The look upon her face made Raven feel guilty; it reminded her so much of Beast Boy's face the moment she told him to die.

"Sorry, Star, I haven't, but I can help you look," she offered.

The half-demon had been kinder to everyone since the green changeling committed suicide. Immediately the alien princess' face lit up and she beamed.

"Thank you," she said before walking off to continue her search for her lost 'pet.'

* * *

After a long hour of searching, Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Starfire met in the common room-the alien had convinced the two boys to aid them in their search for her beloved, missing pet. 

Now the auburn-haired girl was almost in tears at the sight of everyone empty-handed.

"I fear for his safety; what if he has done the laying of the flowers like friend Beast Boy?" she whimpered.

Pain filled everyone's faces and Robin slung his arm comfortingly over her shoulders. It had been obvious to everyone that the duo liked each other, even if they tried to hide it.

"Don't worry, Star, Silkie's not dead," he reassured her, glancing at his other teammates. "Where have you looked?"

The metallic man and the dark enchantress listed off the rooms they had checked and Starfire added in as well. He nodded, thinking deeply before he took his arm from around the alien's shoulders.

"Then he has to be in the only place we haven't checked yet: the evidence room!" he declared, brushing past his teammates.

The nodded sharply, following him close behind. Starfire's hopes were soaring as they moved towards the evidence room and when they stopped before the door, she was certain Silkie was concealed inside.

Slowly the door slid open, revealing the room filled with Slade's mask, Control Freak's remote and other objects collected from villains, but Silkie was not among them. Tears began to run down the princess' cheeks and she turned away.

Cyborg and Robin tried to comfort her while Raven stared closely inside the room. Her eyes narrowed when she noted something missing: Warp's clock. It was then that her ears caught the sound of soft snoring and she stepped inside the room, moving towards the noise.

When she found the creator of the noise, she bent down, scooping up Starfire's pet. She strode out of the evidence room, presenting him to the weeping girl. As soon as her tears had started, they ended and she was beaming again.

"You are a very bad glomrfbag," she scolded her pet, hugging him tightly.

By now he was awake and coughed at the tightness, spitting up Warp's clock. They all looked down at the saliva-coated clock that was ticking fast now, glaring at it in disgust. Slowly Cyborg produced a rag from a hidden compartment, picking the clock up carefully.

"Cyborg, what's wrong with it?" Robin demanded sharply.

Raven rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Leave it to the boy blunder to demand answers the second you looked at something.

"Not sure yet, man," the metallic man answered, turning it over.

A screwdriver appeared on a finger and he opened up the back, looking at the wires. His eye narrowed as he looked at them.

"I don't see anything wrong…"

"Well, something definitely wrong with it! It's never ticked this fast since Warp went through time…"

Robin trailed off, his mask widening.

"Turn it off!" he ordered sharply.

"I have no idea how to, man," Cyborg answered. "If you gave me some time I could –"

The boy wonder cut him off sharply.

"What about if we don't have that time to do so, Cy? We need it off _now_," he growled. "It has to be a wire; figure out which one."

The metallic man glared at him, but did a scan over the clock. Slowly the screwdriver disappeared, replaced by a small pair of scissors. He touched a wire lightly with the scissors.

"That wire should turn it off," he said, clipping it.

It split in half and the clock stopped ticking. They all breathed a sigh of relief until it started ticking faster than before.

"Oh my!" Starfire cried and that was the last thing any of them heard before there was a bright light and they fell unconscious.

* * *

Raven groaned, blinking furiously as she groggily rose to a sitting position. Immediately a hand rushed to her head as a throbbing headache took hold and she looked around herself slowly. The other three Titans were sprawled out on the floor of the evidence room, and Warp's time clock was ticking away softly not to far from Cyborg's open hand. 

_Never let Cyborg try and stop Warp's time clock, _she mentally told herself, adding this onto her list of things not to let Cyborg do.

Number 237 on the list to be exact.

She heard movement before a groan erupted from Robin, and the Boy Wonder rose up slowly. It wasn't long before Cyborg and Starfire woke up too, glancing around. With a gigantic yawn, the metallic man stretched as if waking from a deep slumber.

"Yo, why are we all in here?" he questioned.

"You decided to try and stop Warp's clock of time and we fell into the state of not being conscious," Starfire filled in slowly.

He nodded before his face fell. He rose up sharply, followed by his teammates.

"So… nothing happened apart from the fact there was a blinding white light and we fell unconscious?" Raven inquired.

"I don't think anything happened," Cyborg commented.

"Come on, team, let's have a look around," Robin commanded.

Without waiting for an answer-he was used to having his team obey him without objections and today wasn't going to be any different-he strode to the closed evidence room door and exited it as it slid open. Starfire floated out right after him with Silkie in her arms, Cyborg walked groggily after her and Raven looked around before sighing, pulling her hood over her head and following on the ground.

They continued down the hallways – nothing was different, and nothing seemed out of place. But alas, Raven sensed something as they neared the common room doors. She stopped, eyes widening slightly before they narrowed.

"There are people in there," she murmured softly, making her three teammates turn to regard her.

Starfire bore a look of shock on her face, whilst Cyborg's and Robin's faces hardened. It was Cyborg who reacted first to this comment though.

"How did someone get past my security?" the cybernetic teen cried, throwing his large hands into the air.

"Please, friend, try and do the chilling out; perhaps while we were in the form of non-consciousness, someone slipped in and turned off the alarm," the alien princess butted in sharply.

"There are five people in there," the empath continued, as if she had ignored the auburn-haired female entirely.

"Well, they're not staying in there for long, team. Titans, go!"

The famous battle cry rang out of the leader's jaws after his team had moved to the door. As it slid open though, no one moved forward; all jaws were gaped open, causing Robin to become confused and distressed at his teammates' lack of response.

"What's going on? What's got you all dumbfounded?" he demanded, striding up to them before he pushed past them.

And like them, at the sight before him his jaw dropped down and he stood in shock. It took at least half a minute for them all to recover.

"What happened?"

Raven blinked slowly, her eyes never leaving the sight before them.

"IMPOSTERS!"

The dark enchantress immediately flinched at the voice, along with the other three Titans. All eyes turned to the source of the voice, a voice that none of them thought they'd ever hear again.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Cyborg demanded.

"Sick joke, man? You burst into _my _tower, evade _my _security – God knows _how _exactly you did it – steal _my _identity and ask if this is some kind of sick joke?!"

"I don't care what this is, but I do know one thing-Titans, go!" past Robin cried.

"Shut up!" future Raven growled darkly, her eyes flashing red.

All of the people in the room immediately stopped, backing off.

"Dude, does that mean _we're _imposters if _she's _Raven?"

"You idiot."

"IMPOSTER!"

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven watched as the green boy lunged at the dark girl beside him, knocking her off the couch and pinning her to the ground.

"Beast Boy, stop," past Raven said, trying to keep her voice calm.

The green changeling immediately stopped, regarding her.

"Dudes, I am so confused."

"Then shall I explain?" the future dark enchantress offered.

All eyes turned towards her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Apparently we're in the past, and you are our past selves before Beast Boy dies. _Cyborg _here decided to mess around with Warp's time clock and now we've sent back into the past," she said, sending a venomous glance at the cybernetic teen beside her.

He flinched under her gaze, but held himself strong nonetheless. No need to show fear currently, although an angry Raven was a Raven you truly didn't want to mess with. Everybody's confused and puzzled gazes soon turned into those of realization.

"Wait… if you dudes are the future us, then where is the future me?" Beast Boy questioned slowly, looking around, apparently not fully understanding the meaning of the words "Before Beast Boy dies".

The four Titans from the future gained features filled with pain, and immediately Beast Boy's face fell along with theirs. It was Raven who spoke though.

"You committed suicide," she said solemnly.

"When?" he inquired, his face paling.

"July eleventh, two thousand and six," she murmured, averting her gaze.

All of the past Titans gasped at this, exchanging concerned glances with each other.

"Then… that means that I die today…"

* * *

An hour later, future Raven walked up to the roof, her amethyst eyes on the ground before her. Her heart felt heavy with guilt, and she dragged her feet. The two Cyborgs were working on Warp's time clock, trying to find a way to send them back to the future–a future without Beast Boy. 

_If only I_ _could change the past. Then the mistake wouldn't continue on, and Beast Boy would still be alive._

Her grief grew stronger which each step that she took, and the roof was gradually growing closer. Sharply she stopped, her head snapping up violently, her eyes flashing.

_But I _can _change the past! _she thought excitedly. _If I wander in the past, then certainly I change alter the future. I could pretend to be my past self, but then what would I do with my past self? Surely she would have to know, or else I'd end up nowhere._

She stood there silently for a while, mulling over what she could do, and what might work. And so far, there was but two things that might work.

First off, she could explain to her past self what would happen, tell her to accept Beast Boy's offer, and just wait it out and see if everything went according to plan. But if something went wrong, then everything would be ruined.

And finally there was the choice of her posing as her past self, going out with Beast Boy and just explaining everything to her past self and making her understand and realize what was going on.

She shook her head slowly, blinking a few times as she tried to continue thinking, and yet there were no other options. Just those two.

After a moment's decision, she decided to go with the latter of the two, hoping for the best. She turned sharply on her heel, preparing to walk back down the stairs when a voice called out behind her.

"Raven?"

She grinned inwardly. Without any of her doing, her plan was already going underway. She turned around sharply, regarding Beast Boy intently. He took a couple of hesitant steps before stopping.

"Wait – are you the real Raven, or the Raven that randomly popped up earlier?" he inquired, eyeing her carefully.

She glanced behind her swiftly before breathing in deeply. Oh, yes, what an excellent plan.

"Uh, the real Raven," she murmured.

Basically it was the truth, since she was herself, so that at least eased her more.

"Oh, okay."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Raven herself could feel her legs quivering slightly. She looked down slowly. One single mistake would mean the same future, the same future without this lively green changeling.

"Do you like Underworld?" he asked.

Raven slowly relaxed, knowing where this was headed. And as she began conversing with him comfortably, he began to relax too, and they began a calm, easy conversation.

* * *

The enchantress felt better after talking with him, although as he began to grow more nervous, she couldn't help but regain that shakiness in her legs, or the bad feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. 

"Uh, Raven, I was wondering…" He trailed off, looking at the wall uncomfortably.

The half-demon stood silently, her amethyst gaze resting on him. She refused to say anything, not wanting to rush anything that he was about to say–although she knew what he was going to say already, or more so ask–and so she waited as patiently as she could. At that point he seemed to gain more courage when his eyes met hers, and he readied himself.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmetodaytoamovie?" he rushed, mixing his words together.

Raven immediately put on a puzzled face, acting her part.

"Excuse me?" she inquired.

He took in a deep breath before continuing, enunciating his words more and pronouncing them as they were supposed to.

"Would you like to go out with me today to a movie, or something?"

He looked down sharply, flushing a reddish tint as he shuffled his feet. The girl was silent for a moment, acting as though she were considering it.

"Sure," she eventually said.

His head snapped up and his jaw gaped open. His eyes widened and there was a look of utter and complete shock on his face.

"Uh… what?"

"I said sure."

He leaped into the air excitedly, letting out a sharp shriek of excitement before dancing in front of the girl.

"Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, you're the man, who's the man?" he chanted.

She raised an eyebrow, regarding him as calmly as she could. She hadn't expected this, but then again she had never _lived _this. She glanced behind her again to make sure there was no one there before speaking again, cutting off the green changeling.

"So what are we doing?"

He smirked, grabbing her hand as he raced out of the tower.

* * *

The empath stood in a line-up as calmly as she could, glancing around her slowly. She couldn't believe she had let Beast Boy drag her to a crowded movie theatre. At least, she couldn't at first until she remembered what happened to him. He seemed genuinely excited, however, not in the least bit concerned about being there. 

"Two tickets for _The Hills Have Eyes,_" he said to the ticket person.

Raven blinked sharply upon hearing what movie he had picked out for them. She knew that she loved horror movies, but she never knew that Beast Boy would choose to go to one like that… however, it seemed that he was known to be unpredictable.

He smiled at her with his infamous toothy grin as he grabbed her hand excitedly, holding the two tickets in his left hand.

"So, what made you pick that?" she inquired, motioning with her head to a poster broadcasting the remake of the original _The Hills Have Eyes._

He shrugged, his grin never leaving his face.

"I thought you'd want to see it… you are into horror movies… right?"

A confused look crossed his face, and the half-demon offered him a small smile in return. She had to keep him alive, right?

"Definitely. The scarier the better," she answered, her smile dissipating.

He nodded enthusiastically, leading her forward. He handed the ticket man their ticket before continuing onward towards the snack line-up. She held in a groan upon seeing the large line-up – of all the places he could've chosen, he had to pick an overly crowded movie theatre.

"So, what do you want?" he asked her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Umm…" She looked up sharply at the board. It seemed all that they had for beverages were soft drinks – and thankfully Iced tea – and food that didn't seem entirely appetizing to her. "An Iced tea would be nice."

He nodded again, his smile never leaving his features. She wondered how he could possibly continue to be so happy, especially because of his past. Was he holding up a façade just so he wouldn't seem like anything was bothering him? Or was he genuinely happy just to be spending time with her? Of the answer she was uncertain.

"A medium popcorn…" He looked at her, and decided that if she were to eat the popcorn, she wouldn't want butter on it. "And a medium Coke and a medium Iced tea, please."

The girl standing behind the counter seemed bored, but took his order anyways. Raven was certain she disliked her job.

"Your total is… fourteen dollars and sixty-seven cents," she drawled.

The changeling dug into his pocket, fishing out a ten and a five dollar bill, handing it to her calmly.

"Your change comes to forty-three cents," she continued in a lazy voice, holding out the coins in her hand.

He took it carefully, looking back to Raven. He shoved it in his pocket, leaning against the counter idly.

"Here's your stuff," the girl said sharply, pushing the popcorn and the two drinks forward.

He turned around, trying to grab all three at once. Raven reached out, picking up the Iced tea gingerly.

"I can help, you know," she said with a hint of amiable playfulness in her tone.

Might as well keep him happy so he doesn't commit suicide… _again. _He smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks," he said.

He moved over to a table that contained condiments you could put on your food, napkins and straws. Putting the drink and the popcorn down, he grabbed two straws, pushing one into his Coke before giving her the other. He grabbed some napkins too before he picked up the popcorn and his drink. He ambled into the room where _The Hills Have Eyes _scrolled across in big, bold red letters.

"This is supposed to be really scary," he commented to her, looking at her with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "So don't be afraid to hold onto me when you get scared."

She rolled her eyes, eyeing the large screen.

"Sure, macho man," she drawled lazily.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, but she moved past him with a hint of a smirk playing upon her grey lips.

He followed her up the stairs to the back row – most of the people were crowded in the front rows, and only a couple sat in the middle, leaving the back of the theatre almost entirely empty. They sat down in the middle of the row, settling down as soon as the beginning previews began to play and the lights dimmed.

When they finished, the theatre darkened even more.

"Are you ready?" Beast Boy asked playfully.

She eyed him from the corner of her eye, nodding her head slowly before returning her gaze to the screen.

* * *

"I don't think I've _ever _seen something _that _scary since _Wicked Scary 3_!" he proclaimed. He hushed down quickly though, watching Raven's reaction carefully. "Did you like it?" 

She nodded.

"It was good – better than the original, I think," she answered.

"I know you must've been scared." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You grabbed onto my arm pretty tightly at one part."

"Please, Beast Boy, it must've been your imagination," she said.

"I'm certain it wasn't. We were the only ones in the back row," he countered, keeping his tone low and soft.

She went to shoot back a sharp retort, but instead held it in, not wanting to bring upon any peculiar behavior from the changeling. She merely nodded.

"Yeah, sure Beast Boy, whatever you say," she answered.

"I told you," he boasted, not seeming to notice – or if he did, he didn't seem at all affected by it – her sarcasm.

And so began her ascent into the air; her destination: the Tower. He followed her, morphing into a hawk, lifting his body into the air after her. When they arrived at the Tower, they landed on the roof with Beast Boy turning back to his human form.

"I…" The dark enchantress searched for the right words to say. "I had a really nice team, Beast Boy. Thanks."

He smiled at her, approaching her slowly.

"Anytime, Rae," he murmured.

He was so close to her that she could feel his breath upon her face, smelling of a mixture of popcorn and Coke. She blushed, immediately feeling awkward. She averted her gaze sharply, looking down at the ground.

"I think I'm going to head in early," she said, backing away from him slowly. "Thanks again."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode down the stairs, leaving Beast Boy alone on the roof. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Yeah, yeah! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, you impressed Raven!" he cheered to himself once he was sure she was out of earshot.

With a grin spreading from ear to ear, he bounded down the stairs, heading back to his room. After seeing a movie with Raven, he did have to admit, it did fatigue him a fair bit.

* * *

The empath strode calmly to her room that was currently inhabited by her past self. She entered it calmly without knocking, walking in on a meditating Raven. 

"Uh, Raven, can I talk to you?" she inquired.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she dropped down to her bed, eyeing her future self. She seemed a bit taken aback before composing herself.

"What is it?" she asked in her monotone.

The future enchantress looked around the room slowly, trying to figure out what to say to her past self.

"Well… I hate beating around the bush, so I'll just come straight out with it. You – or more appropriately, _I_ – went out with Beast Boy tonight to see _The Hills Have Eyes,_" she murmured, in a way bluntly.

Her past self's eyes bulged for a second before she seemed to compose herself.

"_You _did _what now_?" she snapped.

"I went out with Beast Boy to a movie," the future one said.

Swinging her legs off of the bed, the past half-demon stepped off lightly, walking up to the other Raven.

"Why?" she persisted.

"Well… we know that we have feelings for him, and if we didn't go out with him tonight, then he would commit suicide," she continued, seeming to gain confidence with each word spoken.

"So it was a one shot deal," the past girl said, turning away calmly.

"No, it's not a one shot deal."

The girl spun around sharply, confusion on her face.

"Explain if you please."

"He has feelings for us, too. And his feelings are very sensitive. He could be unstable currently, and anything quick as such would possibly cause him to do something drastic, and I am not about to let that happen again. Everyone's suffered enough."

"So… I have to continue this with him?"

"Precisely, or else you will only cause problems later on in the future… _again._"

"So I see…"

"You'll help yourself in doing so."

The past half-demon nodded slowly.

"I see what you are saying. I will do my best to stop him," she said.

"Glad to know," Raven murmured.

There was a knock at the door, and both Ravens put their hoods up before they made their way to the door. It opened up to reveal the two Cyborgs.

"We've done it!" they boasted in unison.

* * *

All nine Titans stood in the evidence room where the future ones had first appeared. The five future ones stood crowded around their Cyborg, who was holding Warp's clock. 

"May your future be bright," both Robin's murmured in unison.

"Why are our new friends leaving so soon?" the past Starfire inquired.

"Because they have to go back to the future where they belong," the half-demon answered from beside her.

"Oh," the alien murmured, her face falling before she beamed brightly. "Then I wish you the safe travels!"

The five of them nodded.

"All right, ya'll ready?" Cyborg inquired, holding the clock out from him.

The five Titans surrounding him nodded. They all touched the clock, looking at Cyborg expectantly. Touching a button on it, the clock began to tick quickly before there was a blinding flash before darkness overtook them once again.

* * *

Groggy, the four Titans opened their eyes almost in harmony with one another. They all stood up sharply, Robin looking around wildly. 

"Did it work?" he inquired.

Cyborg looked down at his arm. A flap opened with a touch.

"Yeah, it worked," he said, reading the date.

Closing it, he stepped out of the evidence room, followed by his teammates. They made their way towards the common room, Robin opening the door.

The sight in there made their eyes bulge out. For there, sitting on the couch playing Gamestation was none other than Beast Boy. Upon hearing them, he paused the game, looking at them all with a curios look on his face.

"Where'd you all go?" he asked, looking at them all before his gaze rested upon the dark enchantress.

He gave her a soft smile, one that she felt compelled to smile back at. Maybe some things weren't so bad after all. And if they looked bad, then they could possibly change to something good once more.

Whatever the case, Raven couldn't help but feel happy.

_So you can change history._

**End**

* * *

A/N: I will tell you, I had a fair amount of difficulty writing this piece, and I suffered a severe case of writer's block for a very long time. I had fun though, and I hope that bbissocute likes this measly story… 


End file.
